Last Words
by oreo-ssu
Summary: Jika cinta itu seharusnya membahagiakan, mengapa ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu tak selamanya harus memiliki? / warning : Abal, Typo(s), Fanfic ini dekat dengan kehancuran(?). Bad summary, mind to RnR?


_Jika cinta itu seharusnya membahagiakan, mengapa ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu tak selamanya harus memiliki?_

_._

_._

**_Kagamine Twins by Crypton Future Media, Inc_**

**_by reo_**

_Warning : OOC, Songfic, Abal, Typo(s), dsb._

_Lagi-lagi mengambil cerita dari lagu, kali ini milik Taylor Swift - Teardrops on My Guitar_

_Rated : T_

_Genre(s) : Angst & Friendship_

**_"Last Words"_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Drew looks at me__  
__I fake a smile so he won't see_**_  
_

* * *

Sepasang bola mata menangkap tatapan ramah milik sepasang lainnya di kejauhan. Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu. Senyuman tipis ia goreskan pada belah bibir tipisnya, ia tersenyum kepada pemuda yang tengah menatapnya itu. Kagamine Len, siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Laki-laki yang terkenal karena ketampanannya disekolah. Bahkan hampir semua gadis menginginkan pemuda itu menjadi kekasihnya. Tak terkecuali gadis ini, Kagane Rin, sahabatnya sendiri.

Kagane Rin, gadis penyuka jeruk itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Len, pemuda hampir sempurna yang memiliki rupa mulus tak bercelah. Siapa sangka gadis yang sejak dulu dekat dengannya ini akhirnya menjatuhkan hatinya kepada Len? Padahal Len dan dia sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara.

.

.

* * *

**_That I want and I'm needin'__  
__Everything that we should be_**

* * *

Sungguh gadis itu benar benar berharap kepada Len, berharap Len juga akan menyukai—maksudnya mencintainya seperti yang ia lakukan. Dia yang notabene-nya tak mudah jatuh cinta bahkan sangat menginginkan Len untuk menjadi miliknya. Tetapi, ia berpikir bahwa itu hanya angan semata. Semua yang seharusnya terjadi pada mereka, gadis itu anggap hanya sebagai angan-angannya semata.

.

.

* * *

**_I'll bet she's beautiful, t__hat girl he talks about__  
__And she's got everything t__hat I have to live without_**

* * *

Mata lebar nan sayu milik gadis bersurai _honey blonde_ itu melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di sisi kanan meja riasnya.

'_pukul 01.00 dini hari rupanya'_ batin gadis itu, setalahnya ia menguap lebar menandakan kantuk telah menyerang dirinya yang kelelahan sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Tapi kedatangan Len kerumahnya membuat kantuknya seolah menghilang. Ya, bukan hal asing baginya jika Len mengunjungi rumahnya karena seperti yang dikatakan tadi, mereka adalah sahabat.

Gadis pemilik iris kebiruan itu membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur kecil namun nyaman miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, namun walaupun kantuk sudah menghampirinya tetapi pikirannya tetap tak bisa ia istirahatkan. Ia benar-benar berpikir mengenai gadis yang tadi diceritakan oleh Len kepadanya.

'_pastilah gadis itu sangat cantik' _batinnya.

'_dan tentunya dia manis dan memiliki apa yang tidak aku miliki' _lanjutnya sambil menerawang sesuatu di langit-langit kamarnya.

'_dan aku harap ia adalah gadis yang baik'_ tak lama, ia menitikkan air matanya

Satu tetes—

Dua tetes—

Hingga air mata itu deras membanjiri pelupuk mata hingga dagu milik gadis tersebut.

.

.

* * *

**_He says he's so in love, h__e's finally got it right__  
__I wonder if he knows, h__e's all I think about at night_**

* * *

_Flasback On_

_Di dalam kamar bernuansa hijau dan coklat itu, terdapat sepasang sahabat yang tengah tertawa. Mereka bernyanyi bersama. Si gadis yang memegang gitar berwarna coklat susu mulai memetik-metik keenam senar yang berada di sepanjang leher hingga badan gitar tersebut. Suara merdu yang halus juga sesekali keluar dari mulut si gadis, menyanyikan lirik-lirik lagu yang ia mainkan dengan gitarnya. Sedangkan lelaki tersebut bernyanyi dan menepuk-nepukan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua bilah pahanya, seolah-olah ia bermain drum. Tapi memang begitu adanya, pemuda itu adalah drummer band sekolahnya. Jadi ia bukan hanya sekedar menepuk asal, tetapi tepat dan seirama dengan petikan gitar si gadis tadi._

_Setelah cukup lama berbasa-basi dan bernyanyi, akhirnya pemuda itu bercerita, seperti yang diduga gadis itu, biasanya Len akan bercerita jika ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. _

"_Rin, gadis itu sangatlah cantik" pemuda itu memuja-muja kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh gadis yang dicintainya, yang tentu saja bukan Rin. Rin tau itu._

"_Oh ya? Aku akan melihatnya. Kuharap kau akan membawanya pada pertandingan bandmu nanti" jawab Rin, tak lupa ia mengimbuhkan senyuman palsunya untuk menutupi kesakitannya._

"_Tentu saja, karena aku juga akan menyatakannya. Karena aku rasa, aku sudah sangat mencintainya" balas Len disertai cengiran yang tak lupa menampilkan deretan gigi putih milik Len. _

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

* * *

**_She better hold him tight, gi__ve him all her love__  
__Look in those beautiful eyes, a__nd know she's lucky_**

* * *

Air mata tak henti-hentinya berhenti di keluarkan dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Rasanya, matanya terlalu banyak melakukan proses _lakrimasi._ Terbukti dari banyaknya air mata yang keluar sejak tadi. Dia benar-benar berharap pada gadis itu sekarang. Ia harap gadis itu juga mencintai Len, karena kalau tidak Len pasti akan sangat sedih mengingat betapa sayangnya Len kepada gadis tersebut.

"Gadis itu sebaiknya benar-benar mencintai Len" racau Rin di sela-sela tangisannya

"Sebaiknya dia benar-benar dapat menjaga perasaan Len," Lanjutnya masih dengan suaranya yang parau

"Dan dia harus benar-benar tau kalau dia sangatlah beruntung" Rin tetap melanjutkan tangisannya, betapa malangnya dia. Mencintai sahabatnya, dan memendam perasaannya selama lebih kurang 4 tahun. Sebelum ini, Len sudah berkali-kali memiliki kekasih. Begitu pula air mata yang di kurasnya untuk menangisi pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang serupa dengannya. Walau berkali-kali ia ingin menanggalkan perasaannya, namun tetap saja hatinya menolak. Mungkin karena ia telah terbiasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama pemuda itu? entahlah, tak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa sampai saat ini Rin tak bisa menampik perasaan tersebut.

.

.

* * *

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_**

* * *

Rin yang masih terjaga dari tidurnya mengambil gitarnya, gitar yang dibelinya bersama Len 2 tahun yang lalu. Len-lah yang memilihkan gitar ini, katanya gitar ini sangat cocok digunakan dengan Rin, sangat cocok dengan ukuran tangan Rin yang terbilang mungil, katanya. Ia memetik satu demi satu senar dan membentuk sebuah nada yang menghasilkan melodi. Tangan kirinya lincah menekan-nekan chord untuk menghasilkan nada yang diinginkan, dan ia mulai bernyanyi dalam isakannya

.

_._

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needin'  
Everything that we should be—_

Ia menyanyikannya pelan, terkadang suara merdunya digantikan oleh isakan kecil miliknya. Ia tak peduli jika ada seseorang yang mendengarnya, atau Len – yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya mendengarnya. Ia benar benar tidak peduli

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without—_

Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam, mengingat Len yang begitu bahagia ketika menceritakan gadis itu dihadapannya, memang gadis itu sangatlah cantik. Sangat jauh lebih cantik daripada Rin. Dia tinggi, Rin tidak. Dia feminim, Rin? Oh ayolah Rin tidak pernah bersikap feminim. Dia anggota cheerleader, Rin? Dia anggota klub voli dan karate. Dia yang selalu memancarkan wewangian sejenis parfum, jangan kau tanya Rin, dia tidak suka wangi parfum. Apa yang bisa Rin banggakan dihadapan gadis itu? Miku Hatsune?

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me—_

Sungguh, bagi Rin tidak ada yang bisa mengusiknya jika ia sedang bersama Len. Orang tuanya pun tidak. Ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu. Isakan kembali terdengar, sesekali ia menghentikan permainannya dan terisak sejenak. Lalu, ia kembali meneruskan petikan dan nyanyiannya.

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night—_

Ia kini benar-benar menghentikan petikannya, hanya suara parau yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Isakkan pun tak kalah mendominasi suara di ruangan tersebut. Len benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Miku, dan ia tak akan pernah membalas perasaanku. Begitulah pikirnya

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a __wishing star__  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do—_

Ia kembali melanjutkan tangisannya, tangisan kecilnya mulai membesar.

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause—_

Ketukkan terdengar dari daun pintu kamarnya, Ia tau itu adalah orang tuanya. Panggilan khawatir terdengar dari balik pintu itu. Rin bilang dia baik-baik saja. Namun siapa percaya? Sudah jelas gadis itu menangis. Tentu saja kekhawatiran menghantui Orang tuanya.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put __his__ picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight—_

Orang tuanya masih terus mengetuk pintu berpoleskan cat putih bertuliskan 'Rin' tersebut. Mereka amat khawatir dengan Rin didalam sana, mereka takut Rin akan melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaannya. Mereka mengetuk dan memanggil nama Rin yang kini tengah menyanyikan lagunya sambil sesekali meraung dan terisak.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do—_

Suara ketukan dari jendela sebelah menguras perhatian Rin. Dilihatnya sosok Len yang terlihat melemparkan semacam bebatuan kecil kearah jendela kamar Rin, tentu saja itu tidak membuat jendelanya pecah. Karena Len melakukannya dengan sedikit tenaga. Len yang masih terjaga melihat sobatnya iba,

'_Apa yang terjadi padamu?' _batin Len cemas, tak pernah sebelumnya ia lihat Rin berantakan seperti ini.

Rin melihat kearah Len, Ia menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menatap Len dalam. Ia pun mematri senyuman khas-nya di bibir tipisnya. Sesekali air mata turun membasahi wajahnya yang sudah kusam dan membengkak. Ia pun menuliskan kalimat di sebuah kertas dengan spidol airnya. Bertuliskan '_gomen_ Len' dan menunjukkannya pada Len yang masih sibuk menyuruh Rin untuk membuka jendelanya. Ia sekali lagi menuliskan beberapa kata pada kertas dengan spidol airnya dan ia kembali mengabaikan apapun disekitarnya. Diambilnya sebilah gunting dan—

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

_._

_._

Seluruh keluarga dan kerabat gadis yang akrab dipanggil Rin menangis, tak terkecuali Len. Ia merasa amat bersalah atas kejadian ini. Ia menangis dan beberapa kali memeluk jasad Rin yang telah kaku sejak dini hari tadi.

**_Flashback on_**

_Setelah bait terakhir diselesaikannya, Rin segera menancapkan ujung gunting itu pada pergelangan tangan kirinya yang masih memeluk leher gitar. Melihat kejadian itu, Len langsung berlari menuju rumah Rin, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar anak tunggalnya tersebut. Tanpa ancang-ancang, Len yang dibantu oleh ayah dari gadis tersebut mendobrak pintu milik gadis tersebut, namun nihil, pintu tersebut tak dapat dibuka. Len ingat, ia memiliki kunci cadangan kamar gadis itu, ia pun kembali berlari menuju rumahnya dan mengambil kunci tersebut. Setelah ia berhasil membuka pintunya, ia kaget melihat tubuh Rin yang bersimbah darah. Ayah Rin yang melihatnya pun langsung membawa Rin kerumah sakit. _

_Len yang hendak meninggalkan kamar tersebut melihat kertas yang berserakan di lantai kamar yang dominan dengan warna hijau dan coklat tersebut. Baru tadi sore, ia mengunjungi kamar ini dan berbincang akrab dengan Rin. Tapi lihatlah, kamar yang tadi masih rapi kini berantakkan dengan berbagai kertas dan tak lupa noda darah yang masih segar di lantainya. Len menitikkan air mata. Diambilnya kertas bertuliskan sesuatu didalamnya, ia pun mengambil sebuah buku bersampul kuning dengan gambar jeruk ditengahnya. Ia ingat ini adalah buku yang diberikannya kepada Rin ketika ia masih Sekolah Dasar dulu. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar itu dan menyusul orang tua Rin kerumah sakit_

**_Flashback end_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Lenny~_

Begitulah penggalan pertama yang berada di kertas tersebut

_Entahlah, walaupun aku telat mengungkapkannya, tapi aku rasa aku menyukaimu. _

_Jika kau tanya sejak kapan.. aku tidak tau pasti, tapi yang jelas aku merasa sudah cukup merahasiakan perasaanku ini._

Sungguh ia tak percaya, sahabatnya sendiri itu, sahabat yang dikenalnya selama kurang lebih 9 tahun itu memendam perasaannya kepada Len. Ia terpukul mengetai hal tersebut

_Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau selalu lebih dulu bercerita mengenai orang yang kau suka. Aku jadi mengurungkan niatku untuk mengatakannya. Hahaha, pengecut bukan? _

_Tapi tidak apa-apa! Ini bukan salahmu *tee hee_

'bukan salahku? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang—maaf, maksudku kenapa aku terlalu egois eh? Dan kenapa kau menyukaiku yang se-egois ini?' racau Len dalam tangisnya

_Aku senang kau menyukainya, karena kupikir Miku adalah gadis yang tepat untukmu. Bukankah kau yang bilang tadi, bahwa Miku berbeda dengan yang lainnya? _

_Segera nyatakan perasaanmu, baka! jangan sampai kau sepertiku hahaha.._

_Hah.. sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi aku takut bahkan ragu kau tidak akan membacanya. D__an jangan menyesal dan menyalahkan dirimu, karena ini bukan salahmu. _

_Jika aku tak dapat mencintaimu diwaktu ini, maka biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu di kehidupan selanjutnya /cailahh_

___Akhirnya.. aku dapat mengatakannya bukan? _

Akhir dari kertas berisikan tersebut sukses membuat Len lebih terpukul, ia bercerita mengenai Miku tadi. Ia juga bilang Miku adalah tipenya, Ia juga yang bilang kalau Rin dan Miku adalah wanita yang berbeda. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah melukai perasaan gadis itu, ya melukainya, tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Wlaupun mereka berbeda tapi tetap saja, ia lebih menyayangi Rin karena ia menganggap gadis itu seperti kakaknya sendiri. Setelah tak lama ia meredakan kepiluanya, tangisnya kembali pecah setelah ia membaca buku oranye itu, yang ternyata adalah buku harian milik Rin.

Kini Len merasa ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dialah yang bersalah, seharusnya tadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita, seharusnya tadi ia tetap bernyanyi dan bercanda bersama Rin, seharusnya ia terus menjaga Rin hingga pagi tiba. Agar semua ini tidak terjadi. Namun, bukankah itu sudah terlambat?

.

.

* * *

**_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put __his__ picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight—_**

* * *

Gadis itu benar-benar ingin menanggalkan perasannya kepada pemuda yang senantiasa berada disampingnya itu. Sebelumnya ia menurunkan semua figura yang berisi foto mereka berdua. Namun itu belum cukup, ia berfikir sejenak—

'_apa dengan menanggalkan nyawaku, aku dapat memusnahkan perasaan ini bersama dengan nafasku?'_

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

selesai pula songfic abal ini, aku gatau gimana musti nulisnya. tapi ini pasti berantakan banget-" tapi kayaknya aku hobi banget nulis yang meninggal di akhir (?) /lah. maaf banget deh pokoknya, mohon kritik dan sarannya nee! latest thing before you close this tab, mind to review, readers?


End file.
